


A Bit of Fuss in the Barn Room

by empress_moon



Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Masturbation, handjobs, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empress_moon/pseuds/empress_moon
Summary: DISCLAIMER: i wrote this before realizing how great and wholesome this show is but i refuse to delete this story and i actually do like so to decide to share it. please heed the tags and proceed with caution.~~Wayne has a crisis of conscious...in his pants.





	A Bit of Fuss in the Barn Room

“Watch those fuckin hands skid!”

Seeing Stewart try to touch his sister made him see red. He snatched up those two lawn chairs and ran the skid off quick after that bullshit.

After he heard the door to the house slam shut Wayne let out a huff and spit at the ground in irritation.

He turned on his heel and headed away from the house toward the barn.

The critters for the sabotage tonight were on the other side of the house but he knew they’d be fine there.

Stewart had took off from the property as quick as he could the fuckin' coward and Katy went inside to undoubtedly get ready for the rave probably giggling to her friends (((or even Dary))) about how much it was pissing him off.

Wayne needed to steer clear of her for little while.

If Katy caught him like this no doubt she would find out about the plan and try to convince him not to go through with it.

All so she could have a night of partying. She would be dirty about it too.

Probably corner him in the kitchen half dressed and ask him not to let the vermin loose so she could have fun.

So she could give Stewart a chance. Ugh. The skid didn’t deserve a chance. Not with his beautiful sister.

It was bad enough putting up with those puckheads but Stewart? Never. Not for Katy.

Beautiful, smart, capable Katy. Wayne worked so hard everyday so she didn’t have to, but he knew it wasn’t enough. He knew that one day she would find a man of her own. A real man, a man to see her for the prize she was and give her everything she could ever want.

It wasn’t so long ago that Wayne had been that man. Or at least thought he could be.

But he’s grown since then (as has Katy) and it’s become more and more apparent that he could not be that man.

So he was content with what he has. Tried to be.

He slammed the door to the inner room of the barn once he was inside. His blood was still boiling and his jeans were uncomfortably tight.

Damn her, damn Stewart and damn himself for his lustful thoughts.

Wayne gripped the hard line of his cock through his jeans, grunting hard through his teeth.

Katy was a constant temptation. Ever since he was young. Walking around the property in her bikinis and crop-tops and cut offs.

Even around his friends, around the whole damn town once she got old enough to decide to stop listening to him.

Wayne was ever the gentleman, as he was raised to be. He practically begged her ((in his way)) to cover up.

[[“Jesus Christ, Katy! Put some clothes on.” “Not my forte.” “That’s unfortunate.”]]

It was a terrible distraction when there was chorin’ to do. And there was always chorin’ to do.

He remembers her sitting in his truck, smoking a joint and drinking straight from the bottle telling him that she missed the ‘Old Wayne’.

‘Fighting Wayne’.

As she sat there and told those stories he was ready to brush her off with the same excuses.

Angie’s words floating around in his head about how it wasn’t worth it and that ‘real men’ are above that shit.

But when Katy got to the story about him beating up that guy that called her a slut he lost his breath for a moment.

He remembered that day; he didn’t’ call himself a snoop but her laptop had been open and the message were right there.

This asshole calling his sister ((his beautiful amazing sister)) a slut. Drove straight over to the fucker's house and laid him out in his own front yard.

And now, Angie was gone, she’d left him in the most disrespectful way she could have by stepping out on him.

But Katy was still there, and it was Katy that he would always protect.

Wayne realized in that moment that Katy was the only woman left in his life and it was his duty as a man to protect her. And if she didn’t’ believe in him, didn’t trust him to do that then she would go looking for a man that could and Wayne wanted to put that off for as long as possible.

And so he squared up to Angie’s new Dandy and put him to the dirt.

Yeah, the fight wasn’t about Katy or protecting her, but she egged him on and he knew that he’d impressed her and that was enough for him.

(The handjob and the dirty talk that happened in the truck after certainly wasn’t but he dared not cross the line any further by actually fucking his sister.)

It was her hands that Wayne was thinking about now as he seriously contemplated pulling himself off in the barn. Standing in the dark and dusty room, still gripping his horn through his denims, Wayne sighed defeated as he pulled his pants open.

After the first few strokes, Wayne had a feeling that Katy knew what he was doing, would likely tease him for it later.

She liked to tease him a lot, like to rile him up to get Wayne to come after her and dammit he hates being played but she plays him like a fiddle.

Wayne let go of his cock with a grunt, still hard. He'll wait.

Wayne tucked his dick away and wiped his hands on his jeans. He'll wait and give this to Katy if that's what she wants and he made the decision a long time ago to always make sure his sister got anything she wanted. 

-end(???)

 

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! My terrible terrible filth! like I said, I had just finished a long Its Always Sunny in Philly binge and I fully blame Dee and Dennis Reynolds and their totally fucked up brother/sister shit for influencing this. I apologize to Jared Keeso and Jacon Tierney and the beautiful Michelle Mylett lmao


End file.
